Remembering
by RomulusRemus
Summary: WuFei remembers his past as he stands before Nataku just before he blows it up. Short and slightly depressing.


Disclaimer: Now really, if I owned Gundam Wing would I really be writing on ff.net???  
  
This is a story based around Endless Waltz (and of course some flashbacks), mostly around the time where WuFei is about to blow up his Gundam.  
  
Chang WuFei stood in front of his magnificent Gundam. Normally the sight would have been brief ending with him quickly jumping inside and running off to fight whatever battle fate had in store for him.  
  
Not today. Today he stood, watching Nataku and waiting. He rarely got such peace. He sucked in a deep breath and looked down at his feet.  
  
No more fighting. The thought shook his being. No more wars. Not for him at least. What was he to do?  
  
He had asked himself this before. It was what had drawn him to Mariemia (I don't know how to spell it). It was what had driven him to fight against former "comrades." To fight against Heero, who had shown him the truth.   
  
Long ago, he would have relished the though of an end to battle. And end to all the noise. A long time ago…  
  
***  
WuFei sat on the couch, a book at his face. He absentmindedly sipped a cup of tea. "In today's news…" The T.V commented.  
  
WuFei's attention was drawn from his book and to his wife MeiLan, who had just entered the room. Conversation with her wasn't exactly one of his fortes. He simply gave her a look that plainly said 'must you watch that.'   
  
She avoided his gaze and stared intently at the T.V. He glanced from his book to see battle being waged across the Earth. "What a bother." He muttered and returned to his book.  
  
MeiLan turned to him, a quiet fire burning in her eyes. "It's war, we must fight."  
  
He met her gaze. "You are wasting your time with such rubbish. There are more important things to do." With that he rose from his seat and retired to his room.   
  
He read until heard MeiLan creep into her room and turn off the light. They had stopped sleeping together a while ago. It only created more problems. He fell back on his pillows, his last thought of a paper he wanted to write tomorrow.   
  
Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeak. WuFei sat up in bed. Someone was in the house, he thought. He got to his feet and looked out the door to see MeiLan standing in the hall, her face full of surprise. "Where are you going?"  
  
She smiled playfully. The smile looked foreign on her face. She walked slowly towards him and put her hand to his cheek. She whispered into his ear, "Out."   
  
"But…" He protested. "Shhhhh," she put her finger to his lips. "I'll be back. I promise." And with that she leaned in and gave him a short, soft kiss. WuFei stood there, dumfounded as she left. He gave a short sigh and returned to bed.  
  
***  
She never came home. She broke her promise. It was then that his path took him to a realm he would have never imagined. He was now the person his old self would have been disgusted with. A warrior. A waste of time.  
  
His old selves thoughts were deeply buried in his subconscious and rarely showed themselves. He used them to fight, but he never voiced his old opinion.  
  
Silence and solitude were the best ways to keep his past from showing. From torturing him.  
  
***  
WuFei shivered as a cool breath of wind ruffled his perfectly manicured hair. "I hate this planet." He mumbled. It was cold and windy and the air smelled weird. WuFei was use to the perpetually perfect conditions of his colony. This new environment startled him and he wondered why anyone would want to live on Earth.  
  
MeiLan. He thought absently. MeiLan had been here once.   
  
She wasn't supposed to have left the colony. But being disobedient as she was she had come to Earth. It had been one of her "dreams." To see the sunrise on Earth.   
  
"Oh WuFei, you couldn't possibly imagine anything more dazzling than Earth. The air smells so real, the sky is so blue, and everything is so perfect."  
  
WuFei had smiled. It had been one of the times when they were getting along. And secretly he admired her ability to take what she wanted, even if it was forbidden. He poured her a cup of tea and asked, "Mei, what part of Earth would I have liked best?"  
  
She stared intently at him for a moment. A stare she used only for him. "The stars," she said finally. "You would have liked the stars the best."  
  
WuFei scoffed. "We live in space! We're practically next to stars. Actually the nearest star is…"  
  
MeiLan held up a hand to silence him. "WuFei, one day you will have a chance to go to Earth. And when night comes you will see them. And you will realize I was right."  
  
WuFei had shrugged her off. He doubted her. But now, that he was here, on this planet that had spawned his ancestors he waited for MeiLans prediction to come true. He was in a wooded area and night had fallen. He looked up at the sky. Trees obscured his vision and he gave an angry snort. "I hate this planet." He repeated.  
  
He pushed Nataku further into the woods; they needed cover, in order to complete their next mission. But the next base he was to hit was miles off. He wouldn't get there till tomorrow evening. In front of him, WuFei saw a small clearing. Quickly deciding he would stop there for a moment and observe the stars and then move on.   
  
He stopped Nataku at the beginning of the clearing and edged to the floor. He centered himself and looked to the sky. A gasp escaped his lips.   
  
The stars shone brilliantly above him. Thousands of diamonds. Priceless in their own right. Beautiful beyond anything he had ever seen.  
  
Why hadn't he seen them in space? Why hadn't he seen them traveling to Earth? The answer was the same to both questions. He had been too preoccupied. He had been too preoccupied to notice the beauty of the stars.  
  
MeiLan was right.   
  
***  
WuFei had come to realize that almost everything MeiLan had ever said to him was true. She was smarter than he had counted on.   
  
He gave one final look at Nataku. His Gundam had been faithful to him. More faithful than he had been to himself. What would he do now? What would he do after he destroyed it?  
  
As if answering his thoughts someone approached him from behind. It was Sally Po.  
  
WuFei turned to face her. To face the truth.   
  
To face his future.  
  
Well that's all folks. You now see Porky Pig waving. :-D. 


End file.
